Easier To Run
by Buka2000
Summary: Gift fic for Kuro Enkou Nero What happens when three students decide to sing a few songs for their classmates? No one knows, but it promises to be entertaining. (Yami x OC, Seto x OC) Chapter 5 up. COMPLETE
1. Easier to Run

Author's Note: Yet another gift fic, I love my brain sometimes. I was listening to Linkin Park again and I got inspired to do this for one of my fellow reviewers since this is basically a song that fits our OCs and one of the regular YGO characters. This is personally one of my favorites, but I'll let you all decide on what you think.  
  
Ryou: Wow . . . that's fitting for almost all of us. *Is listening to the same song*  
  
Buka: *Nods* I thought so at least, that's why I went ahead and did this. It was bugging me for the longest time, so I figured what the hell. Now who will read the disclaimer?  
  
Seto: Alright, I'll do it. Buka still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but we all know that she wishes she did. Why, we may never know. And we don't really want to know either. All she does own is her new Dark Paladin card and a few other odds and ends. Even her ever growing shrine to a certain Pharaoh. She also doesn't own Rezi Kusanagi, who is being borrowed from Nero. And Buka doesn't own Linkin Park or "Easier To Run" either.  
  
Buka: It is not a shrine! It's just a collection that just happens to revolve around Yami. Yeah, that's it . . .  
  
Yami: *Shakes his head* If you say so. Anyway, please read and review. And enjoy Easier To Run.  
  
****  
~*~ Domino High auditorium, 2 pm ~*~  
  
"Do we know what this assembly is about? The principal was a little vague on the details." Ryou asked a kid that was sitting next to him.  
  
"All I heard was that this was a special event dedicated to all the students here. But knowing that Kashii girl, it's also dedicated to someone else." Ruhiko answered, looking back toward the stage.  
  
Meanwhile, behind the curtain three of the students were preparing the song that they were going to sing for the entire school. How they came up with the idea was pretty simple. They figured that everyone at some point had really bad pasts, and who better to sing this song than 3 of those people?  
  
"Do we want to do this song? Or should we do Figure .09?" Rezi asked, looking through the track list on the back of the CD.  
  
"No, this one will get our point across. I know you had a bad childhood, as did Seto. And everyone knows that I've had it bad from day one." Buka answered, putting on her dark blue crushed velvet vest. It covered a white silk shirt that went along with her velvet skirt and black dress shoes. Her hair was put up in a bun, held by silver hair sticks.  
  
Seto just nodded, and then he peeked out from behind the curtain to see everyone filing in. He backed up, and looked over at Rezi then at Buka. He was as ready as he'd ever be he just wasn't sure if they were.  
  
"We've got a full house. So who is going to say why we are holding this assembly? Even the principal doesn't know, and we know it's not good to keep him in the dark about these things." Seto said, adjusting his Blue Eyes White Dragon tie.  
  
"I'll do it Seto. You and Rezi can work out what parts you want to sing, and then we can take it from there." Buka said, stepping out toward the podium. She looked over the student body and smiled softly as she saw who was sitting in the front row.  
  
"This should be good . . ." Bakura started only to get poked in the ribs by Ryou.  
  
Yami looked up at the stage, smiling a little. He was all ears, even if the others didn't seem to care what Buka had to say. Nothing she could say would ever change a thing that he felt toward her.  
  
"Excuse me; may I have your attention please? Thanks. Anyway, I am sure you are all wondering why we called this assembly. The reason is quite simple really. Rezi Kusanagi, Seto Kaiba and I all understand what it is like to grow up in a rough household, or to be abused. This song is basically our statement about that situation." Buka paused for a moment, and closed her eyes. "I should know about that first hand . . . So without further adieu, we hope you enjoy our song. It is entitled "Easier To Run." Buka smiled a little, then headed back and started the music. Then just as the curtains opened up Rezi, Seto and Buka walked forward, bowing their heads slightly before the music started.  
  
---*Song Format * ---  
  
*Slow intro as they all get set up*  
  
Buka/Rezi: It's easier to run  
  
Seto: Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
Rezi: It's so much easier to go  
  
Buka/Rezi: Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Seto: Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
Buka: The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Rezi: Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Buka/ Rezi: Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
Rezi: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
  
Seto: Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
Buka: If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
Seto/Rezi: If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
Buka: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
  
Rezi: Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
Seto: If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
Rezi/ Buka: I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
Seto/ Rezi: It's easier to run  
  
Buka: Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
Rezi: It's so much easier to go  
  
Seto: Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Buka: Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Seto: Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
Buka/ Rezi: And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
  
Seto: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
  
Rezi/Buka: Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
Buka: If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
Seto: If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
Buka/Rezi: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
  
Seto: Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
Buka: If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
Rezi/Seto: I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
Seto: Just washing it aside  
  
Rezi: All of the helplessness inside  
  
Buka: Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Buka/Rezi: It's so much simpler than change  
  
Buka/Rezi: It's easier to run  
  
Seto: Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
Rezi: It's so much easier to go  
  
Buka/Rezi: Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Seto: It's easier to run  
  
Buka: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
  
Rezi/Seto: Retrace every wrong move that I made  
  
Buka: It's easier to go  
  
Seto: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
  
Rezi: Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
Buka: If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
Rezi/Seto/Buka: I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
*Song ends and they bow*  
  
---*End Song Format* ----  
  
The auditorium stood silent for a good 20 seconds, and then it erupted in cheers and whistles from the entire student body. It was obvious that the students loved that performance, even Bakura was applauding from his seat.  
  
"That was great you guys!" Ryou said, giving them a standing ovation before they headed backstage again.  
  
"Oh man . . . who knew that we'd get a huge response like that? They loved it!" Buka said, still smiling.  
  
Rezi nodded in agreement, that was definitely the best that they have done so far. She was thinking about what that song meant to her, Seto and Buka. Smiling softly, she put her hand on Seto's shoulder before they headed out to the hall.  
  
"That was excellent Itoko. You three sang that song with so much passion and feeling, we could all feel it in the audience." Yami said, coming around the corner as he headed down the hall.  
  
"Thanks, Yami. Do you think we can do that again some day?" Rezi asked, and then turned her head as she heard shouts of encore coming from the auditorium.  
  
"I know you can, Rezi. And from the sounds of it, they want an encore." Yami said, smiling slightly.  
  
Buka looked over at Yami and smiled softly before heading down to her locker. If they were going to do an encore, she had to a drink of water. Deep inside she knew that song touched a lot of people, but what song would they sing for their encore?  
  
"Tenshi . . ." Yami started, and then he walked up to Buka and placed one hand on her shoulder. A smile was planted across his face, and his normally cold eyes showed warmth and admiration.  
  
"Koishii . . . what did you think about the performance?" Buka asked, and then turned to look into dark crimson/violet eyes.  
  
"It was excellent, you three sang with a passion I never heard before. And your part sounded great as well, who knew that you could sing like that?" Yami smiled, then he leaned in to kiss her quickly before she went back up on stage.  
  
Buka just smiled, blushing slightly as she returned the kiss. What better way to start off a new song than with a good luck kiss from the person that she loved? After they pulled away, she brushed his bangs back a little before turning back toward the stage.  
  
"Thank you . . . Why don't you go tell the others that we'll be back for an encore due to popular request?" Buka said, still smiling as she headed backstage again. Of course she found Rezi and Seto 'reviewing' the song list as it were.  
  
'Hmm . . . Nah, I'll keep this to myself. Besides, we have a few minutes to think of a song.' Buka thought to herself and straightened out her vest. Whatever song they picked was going to be great.  
  
****  
  
Buka: So what do you think? I know it got confusing on the chorus, but I figured they all switched off on the parts. Anywho, I hope this wasn't too weird for you all. Oh, and Nero what song do you want for the encore? It's up to you ^_^  
  
Yami: Well at least you got this out of your system; now get back to working on your other fics. *Smirks*  
  
Buka: I will I'm just working with inspiration right now.  
  
Yami: So we see. 


	2. Breaking the Habit

Author's Note: Due to popular request, I am doing a chapter 2 for Nero ^_^ I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. I know that we all know what Rezi and Seto did behind the stage . . . *Coughs*  
  
Yami: Yes, yes we do. Now who wants to read the disclaimer?  
  
Seto: I'll do it. We all know by now that Buka still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and she never will. If she did, then we have an idea that Yami would not be wearing a shirt at all. She also doesn't own Rezi Kusanagi. *Mumbles* But I could if I wanted to . . . *Clears his throat* Anywho, I think that's it.  
  
Buka: Thank you dragon boy. Now without further adieu, here is chapter 2.  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*~ 10 minutes later, Domino High Auditorium ~*~  
  
Buka cleared her throat, hearing the chants of 'Encore!' growing louder. She was half tempted to get a crowbar and pry Rezi and Seto apart from each other, although she knew that she really wasn't one to talk about those matters. Shaking her head, she headed back out to the stage to let everyone know what song they were going to sing for an encore.  
  
"Due to popular request, and your chants for an encore we shall sing 'Breaking The Habit' as the encore performance. And we are taking requests for a third song if you all want one." Buka said, smiling at Yami who had just taken back his seat.  
  
"Knock 'em dead Tenshi!" Yami called out, glaring at any other guy who even so much as whistled at Buka.  
  
Buka nodded, and then headed backstage to find Rezi and Seto still making out near the wall. She sighed softly, and decided to turn the music up a little. She had her parts already set up, now it was up to Rezi and Seto to sing their parts. That is if they even decided to breathe. (Sound familiar? *Gets hit with a shoe*)  
  
"Kaiba, Rezi . . . we have a song to do!" Buka shook her head, and walked out as the music started up. She was soon joined by Rezi.  
  
Seto decided to stay back for this song; he knew that this was perfect for Rezi. He wasn't sure about Buka though, and even though they all sang together he could still care less. She was his rival's girlfriend, so therefore he had no right to like her. He would tolerate her though.  
  
***---Song Format ---***  
  
Buka: Memories consume Like opening the wound  
  
Rezi: I'm picking me apart again You all assume  
  
Buka: I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again  
  
Buka/Rezi: I don't want to be the one The battles always choose  
  
Rezi: 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused  
  
Buka: I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream  
  
Rezi: I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean  
  
Buka: I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright  
  
Buka/Rezi: So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight  
  
Rezi: Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door  
  
Buka: I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more  
  
Buka/ Rezi: Than anytime before I had no options left again  
  
Buka/Rezi: I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Rezi: 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused  
  
Buka: I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream  
  
Rezi: I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean  
  
Buka: I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright  
  
Buka/ Rezi: So, I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight  
  
Buka: I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
Rezi: I'll never fight again And this is how it ends  
  
Buka: I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream  
  
Rezi: But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean  
  
Buka: I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright  
  
Rezi/Buka: So, I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight  
  
--*End Song Format*---  
  
Once again, the entire auditorium erupted in cheers and applause. Rezi and Buka bowed, then went backstage. To their surprise, Yami was standing back there along with Seto. They had heard every single word and note, and couldn't have been prouder.  
  
"You two outdid yourselves again. That was just amazing . . ." Yami smiled, looking about both Buka and Rezi as he spoke.  
  
"Thank you, Itoko. If they ask for a second encore, how about you and Buka do one together? I'm sure it will be great." Rezi said, smiling softly.  
  
"I know the perfect song too, but I hate to break from the Linkin Park theme." Buka said, holding Yami's hand.  
  
Yami smiled, and nodded in agreement. He wouldn't mind doing that, after all if Seto Kaiba could sing in front of the whole school, why couldn't he?  
  
"I'd love to." Yami said before heading toward the far corner of the stage, and Buka followed.  
  
Seto just shook his head, and kissed Rezi on the forehead. He loved that song too, but he was not about to admit that Yami was right.  
  
"I hate saying it, but he was right. You outdid yourself out there Rezi, I have never heard that much passion in a song before. It's like you were part of the song."  
  
"Thanks . . . I should get ready just in case they decide on having all of us sing the next song," Rezi started. "Which reminds me . . . I forgot to ask Buka what she wanted to do."  
  
Seto looked over his shoulder, and snickered softly. Partly because from the looks of things, Rezi had just asked the wrong question and knowing him, he'll turn it around to something perverted.  
  
"I think you should rephrase that question Rezi . . ."  
  
"Seto! That is uncalled for . . ." Rezi said, and then looked over where Seto was looking and almost couldn't help but laugh at her own choice of words. "I see what you mean."  
  
And after a few moments, Yami looked into Buka's eyes still smiling. He didn't really care what song they sang together, he knew whatever Buka picked would be good enough for him.  
  
"Tenshi, you were amazing out there too. Once again you surprised all of us. That song was filled with so much passion, and a hint of sadness as well. Was there a reason why you and Rezi wanted to do that song?" Yami asked, putting an arm around her.  
  
"Not really koishii. We just figured that it would fit our pasts, just like 'Easier To Run'. Some of those words describe how I feel about the past events of my life, like with Kishari and everything else that happened." Buka said, smiling softly. "So that's why I am debating between 'Whisper' or 'Taking Over Me' for the next song."  
  
Yami closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of what would be fitting. He just shrugged, and kissed the tip of her nose. It didn't matter at all what she wanted to sing.  
  
"It's up to you, Tenshi."  
  
Buka nodded, still smiling. She knew they still had time to pick out a song, despite the chants for a second encore. In all her years, she never figured that she would actually be a great singer.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Extra points if you can figure out what Buka and Yami were doing in that corner. *Is laughing for no reason other than the fact that she is very hyper*  
  
Seto: -_- So is this an all out make out session fic now?  
  
Buka: Never . . . *Whistles innocently* Anywho, if you have any suggestions for a song that Buka and Yami could sing together or whatnot, I am all ears. 


	3. Whisper

Author's Note: *Is very hyper* Yet again, I have come up with another song ^_^ If you want one last chapter Nero, I'll gladly do it. And now my muses will thank you in their own special way for their gifts. And of course I thank you for mine too. *Hugs*  
  
Seto: *Hugs Nero* I love my gift! Now I can say that Rezi is legally mine! *Grins*  
  
Buka: Alright! *Hugs Nero too* I will love you forever ^_^  
  
Yami: *Smiles and hugs Nero also* I love it! My very own Buka doll.  
  
Bukai: Land Of Forbidden Frogs. This is so cool! Thanks Nero! *Runs off*  
  
B2000: OK, so since my character, her yami and my muses are preoccupied I'll find someone to read my disclaimer again.  
  
Ryou: I'll do it! Once again, Buka doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. She doesn't own Rezi Kusanagi either; she belongs to Nero and dragon boy. *Shakes his head, watching Seto* He is obviously very happy right now. All Buka does own is her dust bunny collection, a camera and bus ticket stubs. And now, without further adieu here is chapter 3.  
  
****  
  
~*~ 2nd encore, about 3 pm ~*~  
  
"Are we going to get out of school soon? I know they are good singers . . . but why do we have to keep shouting encore?!" A boy asked, looking up at the stage. He was already falling asleep, despite the fact that they had heard two really good songs.  
  
"Taoshi, stop complaining. If you like their singing so much, then why are you so anxious to get out of here?" Ryou asked, turning back to the stage.  
  
Buka turned to Yami, and then looked over at Rezi and Seto who were discussing what song they were going to do next. But they all decided that Buka and Yami should do one together.  
  
"How about we do 'Whisper'? It's not exactly a couple's song, but it is one of my personal favorites and it fits me pretty well. I'm not sure about you though, koishii."  
  
"That's fine with me. And we'll let you, Rezi and Seto sing the next one shall they ask for it." Yami said, smiling.  
  
Buka nodded, and then headed out to the stage with Yami following her. This time she decided to let Yami tell them what the song was going to be, and who was singing it.  
  
"Good afternoon, I know you are all probably tired by now. But I can assure you this won't last too much longer, perhaps two more songs but that is it. Now, it is with great pleasure that I announce our next selection. Our very own Buka Kashii and I will be singing 'Whisper' by Evanescence. So, we hope that you can sit back, relax, and enjoy the next song." Yami said, then stood back with Buka and waited for the music to start.  
  
***--- Song format ---***  
  
*They stand in front of the students with heads lowered, then listen to the guitar intro before they start to sing*  
  
Buka: Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Yami: Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
Buka: This truth drives me Into madness  
  
Buka: I know I can stop the pain If I will it all away  
  
Yami: Don't turn away Buka: Don't give in to the pain  
  
Yami: Don't try to hide Buka: Though they're screaming your name  
  
Yami: Don't close your eyes Buka: God knows what lies behind them  
  
Yami: Don't turn out the light Buka: Never sleep never die  
  
Yami: I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know That there's much more to come  
  
Buka: Immobilized by my fear And soon to be Blinded by tears  
  
Yami/Buka: I can stop the pain If I will it all away  
  
Buka: Don't turn away Yami: Don't give into the pain  
  
Buka: Don't try to hide Yami: Though they're screaming your name  
  
Buka: Don't close your eyes Yami: God knows what lies behind them  
  
Buka: Don't turn out the light Yami: Never sleep never die.  
  
Yami: Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Buka: Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear  
  
Yami: She beckons me Shall I give in  
  
Buka: Upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet my end  
  
Yami: Don't turn away Buka: Don't give into the pain  
  
Yami: Don't try to hide Buka: Though they're screaming your name  
  
Yami: Don't close your eyes Buka: God knows what lies behind them  
  
Yami: Don't turn out the light Buka: Never sleep never die  
  
Buka/Yami: Servatis a pereculum Servatis a maleficum  
  
*Repeat about 5 times and then the song ends*  
  
----**End Song Format **---  
  
"Wow. . ." Ryou said, and then he stood up and applauded the performance along with everyone else in the school.  
  
"That was just . . . I love it!" Lisha said, cheering for Yami and Buka. Everyone was very impressed by how well they sang that song together, even if it was originally only one person singing the song.  
  
Buka and Yami bowed, and then headed backstage. Rezi and Seto were applauding as well, cheering as loud as they could. The amazing thing was that Seto was actually applauding his rivals singing ability which seemed pretty ironic.  
  
"You have quite a good voice, Itoko. You and Buka were great out there." Rezi said, hugging him before turning back to Seto.  
  
"Thanks, Rezi. I'd like to think so too." Yami smiled, looking over at Buka who was getting a drink of water.  
  
"No problem. I think Seto, Buka and I will do the next song if that's alright with you. We even decided on a song." Rezi said, smiling a little.  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"Somewhere I Belong, we figured to go back to Linkin Park for the next song. It's actually a pretty good song and another one that could fit all three of us." Seto answered, putting an arm around Rezi.  
  
Yami nodded, and then walked up to Buka. He smiled a little, and led her down the hall before she had to go back up to the stage.  
  
"We should do that more often Tenshi. We'd make a good duet some day."  
  
"Perhaps, but I already know that we're a good team." Buka smiled, and looked into his eyes.  
  
Yami nodded, and then he kissed her in front of the lockers. Of course Buka returned the kiss, then reluctantly they pulled away before she headed back to the stage and Yami went back to the auditorium.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Yet another good chapter, or so I think anyway. Sorry for the long wait, but I think it was worth it.  
  
Yami: Well at least it wasn't another make out chapter.  
  
Buka: Oh we'll see about that statement Pharaoh . . . *Grins* Just wait until the next chapter. 


	4. Somewhere I Belong

Author's Note: Once again, I have been inspired to finish Chapter 4 of your gift fic. It took me awhile, but I assure you it was worth the wait right? And I'll let you know what I want for my gift things. So once again I apologize for the wait.  
  
Seto: Hmm . . .  
  
Buka: What was that for dragon boy? Don't tell me you're getting ideas again.  
  
Seto: Nope, I was just wondering where Yami went off to.  
  
Yami: I was getting the disclaimer list. So now since I found it, I'll just make this short and sweet. Buka doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. She also doesn't own Rezi Kusanagi.  
  
Seto: *Butts in* I do!  
  
Yami: *Clears his throat* Rezi belongs to Kuro Enkou Nero and Seto . . . All Buka does own is this fic idea and a few dust bunnies. I believe I covered all the basics.  
  
Buka: *Nods* Good job. Anyway, on with chapter 4.  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*~ Auditorium, 3:15 pm ~*~  
  
Once again, the crowd was getting restless. They were getting sick and tired of waiting for a good hour and 15 minutes just listening to some of the popular kids sing for no good reason. Some had already left, despite the pleads of Buka, Rezi, Seto and Yami.  
  
"Guys, we have to make this one really good. I say that all three of us should sing this song, what do you think?" Buka asked, looking at Rezi and Seto who both nodded in agreement.  
  
"That sounds like a plan to me." Seto answered.  
  
"Right! So I'll just go out and announce what the song is going to be while you two get set up." Rezi said, and then stepped out onto the stage.  
  
"May I have your attention please? This will be our second to last song, and then you are all free to go home. Just please, be patient with us. This selection is called 'Somewhere I Belong.' Thank you for your time." Rezi said, heading back to Seto and Buka just before the music started.  
  
***--Song format -- ***  
  
Seto: When this began  
  
Rezi: I had nothing to say And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
Seto: I was confused  
  
Buka: And I let it all out to find That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Seto: Inside of me  
  
Rezi: But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Seto: Nothing to lose  
  
Buka: Just stuck/ hollow and alone And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
Rezi/Seto: I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
  
Buka: I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
Seto: Erase all the pain till it's gone  
  
Rezi: I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
Buka: I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong  
  
Rezi: And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
Seto: I was confused  
  
Buka: Looking everywhere only to find That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
Seto: So what am I  
  
Rezi: What do I have but negativity 'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
  
Seto: Nothing to lose  
  
Buka: Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
Rezi/Seto: I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
  
Buka: I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
Seto: Erase the pain until it's gone  
  
Rezi: I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
Buka: I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong  
  
Rezi: I will never know myself until I do this on my own And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
Buka: I will never be anything till I break away from me I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
Rezi/Seto: I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
Buka: I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
Seto: Erase the pain until it's gone  
  
Rezi: I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
Buka: I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong  
  
Rezi: I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Buka: I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong Somewhere I belong --*End Song Format*--  
  
After a few moments of silence, the three bowed only to get a standing ovation as the music ended. They had poured a lot of emotion into that song, and it showed with every word they sang. Rezi, Seto and Buka bowed before the cheering students.  
  
"Alright! Way to go!" Ryou said, applauding as loud as he could.  
  
The other students continued their applause and whistles. They didn't know that those three could make a Linkin Park song sound so darn good. And once again, Yami went backstage to congratulate the three singers on their success.  
  
"Once again, you outdid yourselves. I said it once, and I'll say it again. I loved it! So much emotion and power behind those words, it's like you were really trying to speak to us. That was just . . . unbelievable." Yami said, hugging Rezi before walking over to Buka.  
  
"Thank you, Itoko. Say, why don't you and Seto sit in the audience for the next song? Buka and I have the perfect song for our grand finale all figured out." Rezi said half smiling.  
  
"Oh really? What is it going to be, or is that for us to find out?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow warily.  
  
"It better not be anything mushy." Seto said, turning toward the hall.  
  
Rezi just shook her head and started to get set up. She quickly looked over at Buka who was talking to Yami for a quick moment before he went back out to the crowd.  
  
"I'm sure whatever you pick will be just as great as the last songs Tenshi. Just make us proud alright?" Yami said, hugging her quickly and kissed her forehead before heading out into the hall after Seto.  
  
"Don't worry, we never disappoint. I promise this will be the best song we did." Buka said smiling, and then headed back toward Rezi to help her set up for the finale.  
  
****  
  
Buka: And the final song? I know what it is ^_^ I promise it will be cute, and fitting for the final chapter. Something to lighten the mood anyway.  
  
Yami: And knowing you it's going to be either an Evanescence song or Dave Matthews.  
  
Buka: That's for me to know and for you to find out. *Grins* Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed your gift fic Nero. 


	5. The Space Between

Author's Note: Tada! The final chapter is now complete. This is a relatively cute song compared to what inspired me yesterday with "Concrete Angel." And I promise this should also be a little happier too. Plus, there is fluff.  
  
Yami: That is the last time we let you drink Pepsi Vanilla! We know when you're hyper.  
  
Buka: Soo . . . is that a crime? Now which one of you will read the disclaimer for this final chapter?  
  
Yugi: I'll do it, since I've been neglected this whole fic. *Pulls out Buka's list* OK, I'll just make this short. We all know Buka doesn't own Yu- Gi-Oh, or us. And luckily for us, she never will or she'd make it a crime to have Yami wear a shirt. She also doesn't own Rezi Kusanagi, Dave Matthews Band or the song "The Space Between" But I know she wishes that she did own Dave Matthews Band.  
  
Buka: Not the whole band, just Dave and perhaps Boyd too. *Clears her throat* Thank you Yugi, now without further adieu here is chapter 5.  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*~ Auditorium, 3:30 pm ~*~  
  
Seto, Yami and the rest of the student body were waiting anxiously for the final song to start so they could finally go home. A few of the students started chanting, and pounding on the arm rests of the chairs.  
  
"Hurry up with the song already! We want to go home!" One student said tossing a few paper airplanes around.  
  
"This is the last song, why can't you learn to be patient? Hell, I have a company to run but you don't see me complaining do you?" Seto narrowed his eyes, and looked at the boy.  
  
The boy shook his head, and directed his attention away from Seto. He wasn't intimidated by the older CEO; rather he didn't want to get into a huge argument with him.  
  
Yami looked over at Seto momentarily, before looking up toward the stage. He sat through the majority of this mini concert, not counting when he sang with Buka. At least he was showing a little more patience than the other students.  
  
Meanwhile Buka and Rezi had come up with the perfect song to wrap this whole afternoon up with. It was meaningful to her and Rezi, probably the guys too. But this was one of the more romantic songs known to man or woman, and it was by the Dave Matthews Band. They figured they needed a cute song to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'll go out and announce the song; you get everything set up alright?" Rezi said, watching as Buka was setting up the lights and the music.  
  
Buka nodded, and finished getting everything set up. She waited for Rezi to announce the song as she stood behind the curtain. This time she decided to remove the vest, and hung it on the coat rack near the back door.  
  
"May I have your attention please? Thank you all for being so patient with us. This is the final song, and it is basically dedicated to all the couples in the school. But it is also dedicated to two guys sitting in the front row from me and Buka. It is called "The Space Between" by the Dave Matthews Band." Rezi said, and then stood by the microphone as Buka started up the music and soon joined her.  
  
Seto and Yami directed their attention up on stage and smiled. They focused their attention to the music and of course their respective girlfriends.  
  
--*Song Format* --  
  
*Rezi and Buka step out onto the stage, listening to the slow guitar intro before starting to sing. They look out at Seto and Yami respectively and smile softly, then they take their spots*  
  
Buka: You cannot quit me so quickly There's no hope in you for me  
  
Rezi: No corner you could squeeze me But I got all the time for you, love  
  
Buka: The Space Between The tears we cry Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
  
Rezi: The Space Between The wicked lies we tell And hope to keep safe from the pain  
  
Buka: But will I hold you again? These fickle, fuddled words confuse me Like 'Will it rain today?'  
  
Rezi: Waste the hours with talking, talking These twisted games we're playing  
  
Buka: We're strange allies With warring hearts What wild-eyed beast you be  
  
Rezi: The Space Between The wicked lies we tell And hope to keep safe from the pain  
  
Buka/Rezi: Will I hold you again? Will I hold . . .  
  
Rezi: Look at us spinning out in The madness of a roller coaster  
  
Buka: You know you went off like a devil In a church in the middle of a crowded room  
  
Rezi: All we can do, my love Is hope we don't take this ship down  
  
Buka: The Space Between Where you're smiling high Is where you'll find me if I get tickled  
  
Rezi: The Space Between The bullets in our firefight Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
  
Buka: The rain that falls Splash in your heart Ran like sadness down the window into your room  
  
Rezi: The Space Between Our wicked lies Is where we hope to keep safe from pain  
  
Buka: Take my hand 'Cause we're walking out of here Oh, right out of here Love is all we need here  
  
Rezi: The Space Between What's wrong and right  
  
Buka: Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you The Space Between Your heart and mine  
  
Rezi: Is the space we'll fill with time The Space Between . . .  
  
--*End Song Format*--  
  
Yami and Seto stood up and cheered loudly as Buka and Rezi bowed then went backstage. The other students cheered, and then slowly started to file out of the auditorium. They loved the whole concert deal, but they were also starting to fall asleep.  
  
"That was pretty good actually . . ." One girl started as she walked out the door, the same boy that was complaining to Seto earlier agreed with her.  
  
"Yeah, but I think 4 encores was overkill . . ." The boy finished, and walked out with her.  
  
Meanwhile Buka and Rezi were packing up their materials, thoroughly pleased with the overall performance. They especially loved the last song, and secretly they hoped that Seto and Yami enjoyed it as well.  
  
"Rezi . . . that song was great. I loved it to tell you the truth." Seto said, walking up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek softly before turning her to face him.  
  
"Thanks Seto. That song was dedicated to you two actually . . ." Rezi said, hugging him around his neck before kissing him.  
  
Buka smiled over at Rezi and Seto, and then finished packing up the microphones and CD player when she felt someone put their arms around her neck gently. All she really could do was smile, knowing who it was. But she decided to play dumb for now.  
  
"And I wonder who that could be with their arms around my neck . . ." Buka said half smirking, closing her eyes half way.  
  
"Oh come on Tenshi, you know it's me. That song was really good . . ." Yami said, turning Buka around.  
  
She smiled softly, and looked into his eyes. Buka nodded in agreement, and then hugged him. She knew that both she and Rezi dedicated this to the guys. Either way, they were glad that they picked a good song to go out with.  
  
"Thanks . . . It was mostly for you and Seto. Of course the verses I sang were more for you," Buka started, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Yami nodded, then kissed Buka. It turned out to be a very good day for everyone, even the two couples. After the concert they all walked out together, and then went off on their separate ways until the next day.  
  
*****  
  
Buka: Voila! I hope you enjoyed your gift fic Nero. I really had fun writing it, especially this last chapter. A fluffy chapter always helps alleviate the angsty songs in the last four chapters. *Grins*  
  
Ryou: We knew you were going to do a fluffy chapter.  
  
Buka: Is that a problem? *Pokes Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Nope, no problem at all. Now quit poking me! *Narrows his eyes and skitters off* 


End file.
